


When "I" Became "We"

by Calis (Calesvol)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Other, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Top Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calis
Summary: Emotions are complicated. Sex isn't. At least, that's what he's trying to convince himself of.





	When "I" Became "We"

Warning(s): NSFW, E

* * *

Living alone, you got used to your own quiet. At least, that’s what he’d tried convincing himself as true. That Eddie Brock was a tough guy, the type that got the hard-hitting stories, who spent his hours looking for the next scoop and didn’t preoccupy himself with ideas like loneliness. Because loneliness was unproductive. Because it meant that he wasn’t chasing something, that there was too much time left over to think and process emotions he ran away from. Emotions that were clunky and unwieldly, like trying to bend PCB piping with your bare hands like Superman. Like you wanted to as a kid.

God, he wanted to. Wanted it so much. It was why he’d become an investigative reporter in the first place. Because vigilantism seemed out of his depth, but reporting was legal. Reporting the bad in the world made you aware of it. Inspired the guys who roamed the streets. He’d wanted to be like that, growing up. To make some big change in the world.

And Anne—fucking hell, Anne. After everything they’d gone through, she decided to stick with Lewis and he could barely blame her. Between her and his lifestyle, it put things in glaring perspective. He chased and chased, and sometimes left her behind. Eddie had hurt her. She’d gotten caught in the riptide he was so used to treading water in and had almost drowned for it. And now? He let her go because Anne deserved to be happy more than anything.

**_Eddie._ **

He didn’t want to admit it, but he’d gotten used to Venom. The parasite. The big guy. Something that drowned his demons, made it impossible to sink inside his own head too deep. A couple beers and it was easy to get lost in that undertow. Swept so far away. It’s why he didn’t do it. Didn’t dwell.

“Yeah?”

He felt an oily churning in his gut, viscous and smooth and tar. Rolling on his back, Eddie propped an arm behind his head. His analog clock read 3 AM. Witching hour. Wasn’t that when the spooks came out? Or was he the nightmare now?

**_Eddiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee._ **

The man in question snorted. “Better have’a fuckin’ good excuse for wakin’ me up,” the blond simpered with a lazy smile in the dark. Except, the dark was big and real and he could feel its breath on his face. A serpentine extrusion coiled like an eel in the air, suspended in the musky darkness. **_“You seem troubled,”_** Venom rumbled as it rested upon his chest, rising and falling with his breath. Weird little metronome.

“Ain’ I always troubled? What, you my fuckin’ shrink now or somethin’? ‘less you want a midnight run for some damn chocolate.” He wasn’t angry. Or irritated. Gave him an excuse to be sleepless in the witching hour without having to mull over a bed devoid of Anne. A petite weight he still ached for, framed by flowing locks and rubicund lips that smiled enigmatically when he asked what movie they’d watch on movie night.

His face was a dead giveaway. A stumbling colt newly born. Coordinated as though it’d been born on ice. **“You’re troubled,”** Venom repeated, this time sure. As if the little fucker was Yoda. Which…maybe it could be. They were of one mind too, weren’t they?

“You got me, doc,” Eddie answered dryly, breaking their gaze. His lips fell slack, neutral. He didn’t bother elaborating.

Except, it was hard to stay quiet when Venom took on its full form, full stature. The bed sagged beneath their combined weight, Eddie’s brows furrowing as he subtly moved to accommodate. Strange, how much warmer he felt. And a sinking part of him realized it wasn’t the symbiote.

Those glassy, pearly eyes (eyes?) watched him intensely, Eddie’s brows furrowing as he jerked back a bit. “You got somethin’ to say?”

The symbiote was wordless as one of its hands lay upon his chest, sliding towards his neck, jaw— “Hey, hey, what’s the big deal?” Irritation, no. His tone wasn’t acerbic, or avoidant. Instead, that feeling reared back in. Awareness of an emptiness, an almost passionate desperation. Though it didn’t show on his features, he could feel it thrum. Digging into his heart and clutching, something in him wanting this… Wanting what? Contact? Something to touch and feel, even if it wasn’t human?

**“We feel it. The want. The need. Why does it feel so empty?”**

Words caught in Eddie’s throat. Oh. Maybe that was why. Why Venom had gone silent for a minute. Why Venom’s hand was still on his chest, why it was easier to deflect. “Dunno, love. Fuck if I know,” Eddie admitted quietly, his hand covering Venom’s. Emptiness. He hated it. Hated it so much that it filled him with heat, something that just wanted to forget it existed for a little while.

Without preempt, Eddie craned over and sank his teeth into the column of Venom’s neck. It was lucky Venom was closer to his size in this form, else it felt as though it’d be harder. An animalistic growl melted into a savage purr when Eddie bit into its flesh, baring its neck submissively and feeling it shiver. Could symbiotes do that? Do and feel what a person could? Did it matter when his tongue tasted like leather, oil, and latex?

It was easier than talking. Much easier than trying to explain what was both theirs.

Passion was always easier. So was lust thrown into the mix like petrol on a fire pit. Especially when it was thoughtless, instinctive. Venom groaned loudly when Eddie went lower, rolling on top of Venom and slotting himself between its legs. Sinking his teeth like a beast taking shares of a felled kill. Venom was a predator, too. Maybe it was why it could take such brutal relish from this.

Claws raked down his back, planting something there. Eddie grunted from the stab of lust it elicited, wondering—did it matter, what he was doing? About to fuck an alien of all things?

A sentient being, his consciousness defied. A sentient being who felt and reacted and thought, just as he did. Eddie’s ministrations slowed as he felt something moist and hot blossom where their groins touched, the blond grunting brokenly as he ground into it, Venom panting louder and tossing its head back amid the sheets. Slowly did he introduce the pace of that, the pace of this. It wasn’t fucking. It wasn’t predatory.

And it was clumsy, God knew. It’d been months, after all.

So, what did they call this: love making? Eddie wished he could just shut down the rambly part of his brain. Plug that stream, or at least shore it in so whatever he was thinking wouldn’t pass through Venom’s head, too. He didn’t, shouldn’t—

Eddie smothered Venom’s mouth with his own, and if that somehow was the thing that at least provided a distraction, so be it. It was if it knew, how humans did it. And—yeah, fuck, Venom had probably seen it in his head. Maybe Anne’s, too. What it meant to them. What this might do.

 ** _You’re mine,_** Venom had said. It was greedy, the inflection. It was possessive, the tone. Venom was one of the few things that could get in his head and all of this would mean it.

He felt Venom’s legs cinch around his waist, Eddie chuckling despite how hazy it sounded. “Hey, hang on, love. Eager, aren’t ya?” They were like giddy lovers going at it for the first time. Which—it was true, wasn’t it? Fuck. Maybe—aw, to hell with it! That shit could be figured out later.

Venom uttered a soft whine and nuzzled Eddie imploringly, kittenish licks grazing his jawline. Through their shared connection, he could feel a jolt of melting warmth, a sweet and trusting tenderness that reared his own protective instincts. Was it weird to call a symbiote _cute_ , of all things? Hell, maybe even downright adorable.

“Alrigh’, alrigh’—promise I won’t go down on ya like some’a those frat boys,” Eddie chuckled softly, grinning as he pecked Venom’s throat and carefully sprang his erection free from his constraining boxers. Grunting as curious black appendages felt around the dripping tip, with one of his hands did he rub his cock against the sex he’d felt form on the symbiote’s body.

Venom rolled beneath him and purred as it felt the ministrations, Eddie watching like a hawk for any signs of discomfort. If anything, it seemed impatient at the lack of real sex as of yet. “One’a these days you’re gonna have’ta tell me what ya like, love—” As if promising another time. Eddie forced the doubts from his mind, instead easing himself inside Venom. Venom took him eagerly, walls clenching around his manhood that made a jolt of arousal jump into his system.

“Fuck, you feel so good—” Eddie panted as Venom did, too; teeth and a laving tongue greasing over the side of his face as he dug deeper, began fucking the symbiote harder as it growled lustily and thrust its pelvis back, working together like pistons to impale himself deeper and deeper.

All throughout the pleasure, he could feel a yearning emanate from the Symbiote, or was that just his imagination? **“ _Eddiiiiiiiiiiiiie,”_** came a winsome croon, the man in question replying with a soft kiss on those fangs on the symbiote.

“I hear ya, love.”

 **Feels _goooood_ ,** Venom crooned pleasurably in his mind through the thrusts, purring while affectionately nibbling on his ear. God, funny how the closest he’d bond emotionally after Anne came from an alien. No…this felt closer. Maybe with more than anyone he’d ever been with before.

“Glad to hear it.” His voice felt heavier. Like there was more to this than just sex. Something heavy about to drop on them. Heavy and final as a slab of stone.

Venom purred and nuzzled into Eddie’s neck, blissfully content.

Everything went white. As a blizzard. But, hotter than hell. So, so much more so.

He could deal with the repercussions later.


End file.
